Lightening Crashes
by rashelle1989
Summary: “Sweetness, you may have a great understanding because of your abilities, but right now I’m not looking for sympathy and tenderness because of my past,” he said suddenly, his finger now tracing my lips, “right now, I just want to feel.” JASPER X OC!
1. Mind Over Matter

**A/N: Hi everyone! I haven't been around for a while but I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of things. This here is my first 'Twilight' fic. I was very undecided on who to base this story on but I eventually settled on someone. I'm also going by memory so forgive me if the timing of events is incorrect. I hope everyone likes it :)**

**Any reviews and suggestions are welcome.  
Oh, and I'm also seeking a beta-reader! Anyone who has a love for words is welcome to enquire!**

**R'R!!!**

* * *

I could smell him. His scent was like a drug. A smell that was all things alluring - masculine, demanding, want, metallic, blood, forest, sex…

I wanted to find him, touch him, kiss him, bite him.

My hands tightened into fists and I was lucky to have put down my margarita or it would have shattered to pieces. That would have drawn more attention that I didn't need.

The music pulsed throughout the club, _The Hunger_. I turned to look over my shoulder at the mass grinding, groping, moaning, biting, licking. Human, vampire and everything in between. There was a reason for this clubs name.

This club catered specifically for the 'other' sort of being. It was a place for us to be ourselves. No hiding from the light, no shunning from the sweet scent of a human willing to give…

I took a deep breath, inhaling that sweet smell, the smell of the male I wanted so much. He wasn't even in the building but he would be soon. The sooner, the better.

"Hey babe," a cool hand brushed against my arm. I lifted my gaze to the vampire standing beside me. His eyes were a stinging blood red, the muscles under his skin rearing with power. New born. "you're a fine, looking thing who looks like they need some company. What's your poison? Blood? Beer?"

I looked at him, boredom on my features, "I don't need your company nor any sort of poison from you, new born."

He looked taken back but pursued more so, "Come on, beautiful. No one should be alone on a night like this." He brushed my knee with his fingers and just like that, my hand was tightly clamped on his throat as I pinned him down to the bar. Glass shattered.

My mouth watered, my incisors glistening as I hissed, "No means no, _child_."

"Is there a problem, miss?" The bulky, bartender asked.

I retracted my teeth and let go of the new born. He gasped from the pain. It wouldn't have been from air. Vampires don't need oxygen.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just letting this newborn know that no, _surprisingly means no_," the bartender huffed and nudged the newborn off the bar with a careless shove, "I'm sure he has learnt his lesson."

And then he was here.

I could see him through the eyes of others. His messy blond hair brushed carelessly back, his flawless, pale skin…At least, to human eyes. Thru the eyes of a vampire his hair was angelically Nordic, iridescent, glimmering skin, his seemingly unusual eyes a stunning topaz with specks of gold. Yet, they held the hidden marks of a lost loved one.

But he was beautiful.

My feet were moving without my consent. That scent. I wanted him.

I pushed past the grinding bodies and feeding vampires. I even passed some were's, witches and faeries. I almost stopped as the sickly sweet smell of faerie reached my nose. No. His smell was better.

I could see him now. He wore a simple black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and black jeans. People passed in front of me and I stood on my toes just to look at him some more. I had five-inch heels on and even then it didn't help my minute 5 ft 2. He was 6 ft 3.

Those topaz eyes met mine and he was suddenly aware of the emotions bouncing from my mind and body. I stood still, trying to breath in his scent amongst all the others. Embarrassed? Scared? Unsure? Intimidated? No.

I held his gaze without any hesitation. I knew what I wanted and I wasn't going to let some 6 ft 3, amazingly toned, devastatingly sexy male with smouldering eyes intimidate me.

The beat of hard, deafening bass drizzled into the sweet, tainted, sexy lull of the blues and rock 'n' roll. It wasn't uncommon for all sorts of music to be played here. The age range was centuries long.

Howls, whistles and cheers echoed around us as the Southern Supernatural fell into the persuasive call of slow, grinding hips.

His eyes darkened but not completely. They were now a light brown with small flecks of off-yellow. Something changed in his expression, his shoulders relaxed and for that very moment, it was like he was in his time again…

A tremor shot thru my body. Hands now on my hips, eyes hungrily running over my body as I was roughly pulled into his body. I could feel his hips moving with mine, his hands roaming my body roughly. Had I been human, I would be broken.

My hands danced along his sides, groping, touching, feeling his rock-hard muscles. His mouth etched across my shoulder and neck. I could feel his teeth nipping yet not breaking the skin.

I was suddenly turned so my back was pressed into his front. His hands searched my body for something he couldn't find on the outside…

His scent was making me dizzy. The heat from the sweating, feeding, grinding and sex was making my mind ache for his taste. Now that he was so close to me, the power of his scent was intoxicating. It sent my senses off the rails.

The dancing bodies around us moved slower, every smell was much stronger, every moan and groan, teeth piercing skin, blood, the smell of his blood, the ache to taste. I shifted my perception to the eyes of others…

We moved with such sexual energy that other people on the dance floor had moved away without us noticing. Through the eyes of the immortal, we swayed with unnatural allure and connection. The red-hot life essence pumping through our veins glowed under our skin like crimson rivers of ice. The contrast between his pale, glimmering skin and my warm, olive skin was like ying and yang. Two different worlds.

The deep, booming riff of the guitar bounced off the walls and sent a vibration through my body, but no, not his. He must have felt the pulsation through me because it sent a moan through his lips. He roughly turned me to face him. And then I saw it.

It was small, virtually unnoticeable under the flashing lights and darkness. Small, half-moon scars danced along his neck and collar bone before disappearing under his shirt. I lowered my eyes to his arms to find the small mouth, sized scars litter over his forearms, wrists and hands.

My gaze met his and I was suddenly overwhelmed with waves of lust, anger, pain, want, hunger, contempt, love, sorrow and passion. My knees gave way, but his arms tightened around my waist, catching me and pressing me against his solid body.

"I've got you," his voice was merely a whisper. No human would have heard it. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you, darlin'."

I didn't know how to respond, all I could do was stare at him. My mouth was watering, the hunger edging me to plunge my teeth into his scarred neck and hungrily drink all the sweet, oozing, delicious blood. But my heart, it said no. _No_.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, the first chapter! Gosh, I don't think I could ever get sick of the Cullen boys. Hell, I don't think I'd get sick of the Cullen girls! Haha. R'R PLEASE!**


	2. Consent

**A/N: Hi people! I'm hoping anyone who has stumbled across my story and had a quick read, think's its somewhat readable. I'm finding that I'm a bit rusty, a little lost for words. But hey, I'll get there! **

**Any suggestions are welcome :)**

**Oh, I also don't own anyone you recognise. As much as I wish I did...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Consent

I gingerly lifted my fingers to his jaw and traced the curve of a scar before letting my brown eyes meet his now yellow eyes.

And then he said, "It's ok. Do it."

Reluctance settled into my body but he smiled, incisors now visible, "Darlin', it's not everyday that your singer turns out to be another vampire."

"But the scars, the pain -" He pressed a cold finger to my lips and gently hushed me.

"Sweetness, you may have a great understanding because of your abilities, but right now I'm not looking for sympathy and tenderness because of my past," he said suddenly, his finger now tracing my lips, "right now, I just want to _feel_."

We gazed at each other and his fingers now traced the visible skin on my back. Goosebumps washed over my skin and he tightened his hold on me as if he wanted nothing more.

_Do it_.

He brought his face close to mine and pressed his cold lips to my jaw line, "This is one of the few moments where I can be myself. Don't deny me this. Please."

And then I plunged my teeth into his neck. A hiss escaped his mouth and I wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or the shock. But as his hand pressed against my head to encourage me to bite down more, rushes of pleasure, lust, anger and _arousal_ came from him.

Images flew through my mind - the Texan sun beating down on my face, an old panel house with a picket fence, magnolia trees, screaming, tortured faces, guns, men in uniform, a woman biting down on my neck, "_You will be a great asset to us, Jasper_", pain, fear, then her, the sweetest thing I had ever seen - short spiky hair, high cheek bones, an upturned nose and the most angelic voice, "_Finally! You__'__ve kept me waiting_!", happiness, laughter, family, love, pain and then anger, so much anger.

I pulled back, gasping for air. I could feel the blood dripping down my jaw and neck and his cool, wet tongue lapping it up like a thirsty animal. My eyes were clouded with images, emotions, hunger, _him_.

And when my eyes met his, they were blood red with gold flecks, two colours I had never seen together in my life. His lips were stained from the blood he had licked from my jaw; so inviting and tempting. His breathing had become rapid, his eyes dark, his hunger, lust and arousal shooting from him like a rocket from its launcher.

My gaze moved to the beings around us. They were groping, kissing, biting, removing clothing, moaning. They must be feeling all the things he was.

He brought his mouth to mine and hungrily licked, lapped, battled. His tongue sliced against my teeth and blood trickled onto my mouth. A moan escaped me as the sweet liquor poured into my throat. And then he viciously pulled away and with vampire speed, turned my head to the side with a flick of his hand and plunged his teeth in my neck.

My gasp only turned into a moan as he sucked and his ever-growing lust continued to wash over my stunned body. It was an unusual thing; a combination of fear and pleasure grew over me as he clung to me as if I was his last thread to salvation.

Gently pulling away, he licked over my wound, softly pressed his lips to my neck and took my hand. "Forgive me ma'am, I forgot my manners for a moment," he said with a slight Southern drawl and a smile playing at his lips, "perhaps we should leave. I believe my overpowering emotions are taking an effect on the other residents of this club?"

It wasn't a lie.

The cool air tickled my skin as we began walking down the empty street. My heart was racing with adrenaline, my body on high alert. I could feel the wound on my neck healing and within an hour, it would be nothing but two very tiny pin-prick scars. I felt warm, very warm, especially with his blood pumping thru my veins. I felt somehow fulfilled, maybe even just a little bit satisfied. No, not yet.

His thumb rubbed my hand as we walked towards no where in particular. I sneaked a glance at his face. Neutral, eyes staring forward yet watching everything around him, red lingering on his lips.

My chest tightened, my heart racing. Who was this man? Sure I knew he was a vampire from the South and was quite old but was this anything I really needed to know? What did he mean by 'It's not everyday your singer is a vampire'? I knew what a singer was, I knew what a vampire was but did he know what _I_ was? My heart beats slightly faster than a humans. A vampires heart does not beat at all.

"Why do you feel anxious?" He asked, his eyes alive with curiosity and concern.

"Your name is Jasper Whitlock Hale." It was more of a statement than a question.

He chuckled, "Yes, that would be correct."

"You are a vampire."

"Yes."

"And my singer."

"Yes, I am," he answered with a nod then continued, "and you are something else. I could taste it, smell it - yet cannot put my finger on it."

I was unsure whether to explain my situation. Would it cause him to be revolted by me? Would he attack me? Would he -

"Now you're worried, confused," Jasper said, his brow furrowing, "do not feel as if you have to tell me everything, especially right now."

"Oh, I want to," I said quickly, "I really do. It's just, you might find my 'situation' a bit…odd."

Jasper huffed and my heart fluttered. He furrowed his brow, smirking. I'm quite sure he heard said heart.

"Darlin'," he began, "I've seen, felt and been part of a lot of 'odd' things in my time. I'm sure whatever you are wont scare me off."

I smiled.

"Besides," he continued, "you're too damn tasty."

I huffed, "Thanks, I think?"

We had turned into a cul-de-sac and at the very end sat an old, run-downed house. The street light in front of the house had been smashed and the ancient thing sat in darkness. Although it was darkness to the rest of the world, we could see its graffiti splattered walls and shattered windows clearly. We walked slowly, yet comfortably towards it.

"I'm surprised you didn't suck me dry", Jasper suddenly said.

I rose an inquistive eyebrow towards him, "How did you know I wasn't going to?"

He shrugged, "I didn't. I took a risk."

I sighed, "I don't think I would have or could have. You're much older than me. I can smell it on you - memories, sounds, experiences. You could have crushed me to a bloody pulp."

Jasper stared at me for a moment then asked, "You are not full vampire, are you? Had you been full vampire, I would not be your singer. And your smell and taste -" he took a deep breath, his eyes closing, "it's very sweet, so sweet that it's almost what I would imagine chocolate to taste like. It has this alluring scent that draws you in that's nothing like human blood, which is all equal to me. You are not in anyway human."

We had reached the house. Instead of going inside, Jasper grasped my hand a little tighter, jumped from the ground (pulling me with him) and landed softly on the old, tin roof. The air was becoming cooler and damper.

He sat down, his legs slightly bent and his arms resting on top of his knees. I sat down between his legs, my back leaning against his chest.

"Jasper," my voice was soft, "what mythical creatures do you know of that actually exist?"

His chest rose as he took a deep breath, "Let's see…werewolves, vampires, sprites, mermaids, gargoyles, ghosts, shape shifters, demons. I'm sure there are more."

"What about faeries?" I suggested.

I could feel his eyes staring into the back of my head. His breath tickled my ear and he said, "Faerie? You're half faerie?"

Turning so I was now facing him, crossed legged and staring into his now shimmering, topaz-gold eyes. "So I am told," I sighed, "Half fae, half vampire."

"All amazing", Jasper said and I felt the welcoming warmth of his content.

Smiling, I tilted my head as I said, "I was raised by my mothers step-sister during the fifties. I stopped aging by the time I was eighteen," I scoffed and lowered my gaze, "I'm sure that if I could continue to age, I would be stuck with this body by the time I was fourteen anyway."

I was small, very small. I had a slim, toned figure yet I did not obtain the womanly chest I had hoped for or the statuesque height. Most faeries grew to over five-foot-ten, had toned, strong muscles, pale, glistening skin and angel-like features. I had long, straight dark hair that fell past my shoulders, dark olive skin, high cheek bones, small rose-bud lips and what some people described as 'feline' shaped brown eyes.

"Don't feel like that," Jasper suddenly said, "you are worth it. Don't think of yourself as anything less. If anything, you are more."

A smile crept up my lips, "Jasper, you don't know me -"

He hushed me instantly. "I know that you own an apartment several blocks from here, you work two jobs because you get bored easily, you have a pet cat that you talk to, your abilities vary between telepathy and manipulation and you're a part-time vegetarian. I also know that your name is Dominique Harlow."

Jasper grinned triumphantly then added, "Oh, and you eat Nutella out of the jar."

My eyes were wide with shock, "You saw all of that?"

He suddenly became sullen, pensive, "It wasn't all happy and joyous things I saw and felt. But that is to be expected and I do not expect you to speak of those things until you are ready."

* * *

**What the hell? I know. Of course I do, I'm writing this, remember?**

**Nutella is the shiznet. Booyah.**


	3. Questions and HalfConclusions

Chapter 3: Questions and Half-Conclusions

Hours passed and at times we didn't say anything. I couldn't help but re-run the nights events in my mind. I had never met Jasper before nor had I ever met my own singer. I had heard stories of vampires meeting multiple singers in their lives, but killing them almost instantly in a blood feeding-frenzy. I also knew that Fae blood was very appetizing. It was known as a delicacy because it was hard to come by and if consumption was not monitored, could be as deadly as a human eating the wrong part of a puffer fish.

Faeries drew the attention of all types of creatures; dead, alive and everything in between. They didn't have to be human to sense the drug-like aura that emitted from a Faerie. It was sickly sweet. Sweeter than human blood.

Thankfully, I was only half. Half was enough. Any more than that and I would not be able to live a partially normal life. If you call 'pretending-to-be-human-when-really-you're-a-faerie-vampire-hybrid' an attempt at a normal life.

"Neek," Jasper's honey-toned voice broke the silence. His just as equally honey eyes gazed into mine, "how come you didn't try to kill me? If I had ever come across my own singer, I'm sure I would have lost control. But I guess in a way I'm lucky, because all human blood smells and tastes the same to me. I wouldn't know if I've met mine."

I sighed, collecting my thoughts. "I didn't have the desire to kill you," I began to explain, "my only thoughts were to touch and taste you, not to kill you. I suppose it's the Fae side to me. I have slightly more control and the need to feed isn't so great. I haven't tasted true human blood in about fifteen years. I've robbed from blood bank trucks that do yearly collections for a week, but that was when I was a teenager and changes were happening a lot faster than regular, ole' puberty would have."

"It would be nice to have complete control constantly," Jasper replied, his eyes turning away and staring into the horizon. "I'm constantly in fear of losing control."

I frowned, "Just because I'm in control of one thing, doesn't mean I can control _everything_. There are a lot of things that I have absolutely no control over."

Jasper turned to look at me, "What do you mean?"

I had hoped he wouldn't had noticed my double meaning. I bit the side of my bottom lip. "There are set rules for someone like me," _someone with no proper existing race_, "I have time limits, expectations. I guess you could say it's like a biological time clock. I also have to feed in several different ways because my Fae needs differ from my Vampire needs. It's a lot to deal with."

Jasper was now staring at me, curiosity tingling on his handsome features. "Elaborate," he pushed on, "this is all very interesting. To think, I've been alive for so long and there is still so much to learn. So, fill me in."

A sigh escaped my lips, "It's a bit much. I mean, the basic needs of a Vampire is pretty obvious. The only difference is that I don't have to survive on blood. It's more of a treat for me. It's good for my body, it makes me feel unreal, but unless it's willingly given to me -" Jasper's gaze intensified as the events of the night before passed through us, " - I don't like killing for it. Because of my Fae blood, I'm much more in tune with my emotions. I don't anger as easily."

"What are your needs as a Faerie?" Jasper inquired.

"Well," my voice was uneasy and judging by the expression on Jasper's face, he sensed the change in my emotion, "well, you see…Faeries aren't the little children with wings hiding in your backyard. No body really knows where we came from. There are old tales that a mother left her children alone for a second and they disappeared into the forests, thus turning into Faeries. Some say that they are Angels - Angels that weren't bad enough to be sent to hell, yet not good enough to stay in Heaven. So they were banished to the world in between to live amongst the mortals."

"So, you're needs are almost human? You need to eat and drink to survive? Sleep and work and exercise?" Jasper suggested.

I gave a slight shrug, "To a degree. I could survive on blood or human food, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Both have their benefits and flaws. If anything, I have to keep it even."

Jasper frowned, "Even?"

"I told you it was a lot I had to deal with," I chuckled, "it's a very difficult lifestyle when you have to monitor everything you eat and drink and do because it may determine your life in the future."

"You mean to say," Jasper began slowly as if he was counting his steps, "that if you eat more food and be more human, sometime in the future you will be human? And if you drink more blood and be more vampiric…"

I nodded, "That's pretty much it. I'm pretty much in limbo at the moment. I don't know if I want to be either."

"But if you become human, you will age", Jasper stated. He was staring at me curiously, his warm eyes never leaving my face.

"That's why I'm undecided."

"But to age is beautiful," Jasper unexpectedly said, "to age would be natural."

A smile crept up my lips. "It is, but I'm not exactly the ideal definition of natural. Besides," I played with the hem of my dress, "the whole half-half ordeal isn't that bad. I mean, one of the benefits of being both is that my sex -" I stopped. My cheeks grew red. I was not going to talk about how great my sex drive was because Faeries and Vampires were both very sexual beings.

"You know," Jasper began with an amused smirk. He had sensed my sudden embarrassment, "I saw a picture of something quite," Jasper tilted his head from side to side as if searching for the right word, "_intimate_ when I tasted your blood. I saw what you saw when I first walked in and then I saw what you were thinking. Or better yet, _imagining_."

If my cheeks could have grown much redder, they did. I kept my voice steady, "I'll have you know that I did not fabricate a string of wishes and made-up images in my thoughts that may have included adult situations."

Jasper laughed. "I'm sure you're telling the truth, Dominique."

My name seemed to roll off his tongue, silky and smooth like a caramel treat that melted in your mouth. I playfully narrowed my eyes, "I saw a lot of things too, Jasper. But I'm much nicer, so I wont embarrass you."

Jasper leaned forward, his face only hairs-breadth away from mine. "Much nicer, you say?" His voice was smooth, alluring. I suddenly felt like I yearned to bring my mouth down onto his neck and feed on the delicious liquid that flew through his veins.

He gently brought his fingers to my left shoulder and softly slid the strap down my arm to expose my bare collar bone and shoulder. Lowering his eyes and mouth, I felt the slightest prick and felt his tongue dart over the small wound.

A soft moan escaped his throat as he said in a raspy voice, "Definitely nicer. Now that I know of it, the Fae is much more noticeable."

"I guess you could say that I'm a walking magnet - for the living and dead", my voice was shaky.

Jasper met my eyes, "Yes, you could."

My neck tingled as the healing agent in his saliva quickly repaired the damaged skin. Within seconds it was nothing but a red mark as if I had pressed on that area with slight pressure. Birds called out to one another as the slightest hints of the suns rays peaked over the tops of the houses.

"Your family wants to know where you are", I didn't want to say it, but I could see them wondering and he deserved to know. I knew that I had provided him with a source of escape and it was now time for him to return to his 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

Jasper didn't remove his eyes from the glowing pinks, oranges and reds of the sky. He seemed at peace with himself. The birds were music to our ears and the cool breeze brought the sweet smell of flowers to our noses. It was coming to an end.

"I don't want to leave", he suddenly said.

I let my eyes wander over him. His skin was starting to shimmer like crystals under water. The first rays of sun sprung from behind the horizon and suddenly Jasper was the most stunningly, singular most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His eyes, already shining with gold specks, had become illuminated with light and it were as if gold particles danced across his skin. They became a slight darker shade as the light hit the many scars covering his body.

I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered, "I don't either. But we live two different lives. You have a family who loves you and a wife who's visions are clouded because of my Fae blood. She needs to talk to you. You love her."

Jasper's eyes met mine and I saw confusion, love, pain and that constant wave of want. "I love my family very much," he confessed, "but at times I need to get away. They don't understand that my need, my cravings are much stronger. So strong, that I kill almost triple the amount of game in one week. "

"And your wife? Alice?"

Jasper's eyes brightened, "She is my other half. Alice understands my needs."

"But will she understand this?" _Us_.

He fell silent. He shut the doors to his emotions. Jasper withdrew and what seemed like a wonderful moment suddenly became awkward, strange, unnatural.

"Jasper," I murmured, "I am not going to tear you into two. I am not asking you for anything. But Alice knows. She saw this years, decades ago. Alice knew you would come looking for something," I gently turned his head so his eyes met mine, "_someone _that could help. You need to talk to her."

"I'm not sure I want to," his voice was soft and unsure, "I love her. I've betrayed her."

Had Jasper tried to hide the happenings of the night before, my scent would be strong on his breath. Had Jasper tried to wash his clothes to rid me of his memory, my blood would still linger in his body. Had Jasper tried to lie about his unnatural lust and growing love for me, it would tear his world apart.

I chewed my lip before saying, "I'm going to leave now. I want you to know that what ever happens, for better and for worse, everything will work out. If you explain the situation to your family, they will be able to help and they will willingly understand," I gave a small smile, "Alice will understand."

Stepping from the roof and landing gracefully on the grass, I began walking home. He would know where to find me when the time was right.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! Another chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this and thank you to anyone who added my story as an alert!**

**R'n'R much appreciated!**


	4. Food is a Necessity

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who read my last chapters or added this story on their alerts! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!**

**R'R MUCH APPRECIATED!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Food is a necessity

"Alice, is there a storm coming soon?" I asked my amazingly gorgeous wife. She was seated at the dinning room table, her eyes carefully running over the sketch pad she had laid out in front of her. Her hands moved quickly as she produced an image of a sunrise.

Alice turned her sweet face to me and smiled, "There sure is, Jazz. It's about time we had another game of baseball. How long has it been since we've had one?"

Bella, who was curled up on the lounge with Edward, turned to face us and said, "The last time we played was maybe two years ago?"

"That long ago?" I asked, my brows rising with surprise.

Alice nodded, "Well, we'll be able to have a game within a week."

She stood up, skipped towards me and sat down next to me. I lowered my book and kissed her forehead. Alice giggled and had my heart been beating, it would have fluttered.

Life had been good. It was now a year since the events of the Volturi and Bella's birth to Renesmee, who was now full grown. Edward and Bella usually spent most of their time in their small cottage close to the main house, whilst myself, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle still lived in the main Cullen manor. Occasionally Jacob would stay over to spend time with Renesmee - of course under the watchful eye of Bella. Surprisingly, Edward was more calm about the situation.

"You're hungry", Alice stated while gazing into my eyes.

It was true. I had not fed in the past few days because I wanted to test my obedience. The other members of my family could go for more than a week without a large meal. I, on the other hand, could last only days.

"You shouldn't test yourself," Alice chided. She stood up, pulling me up with her, "my visions have been clouded lately. I wouldn't be able to tell you if something were to happen."

I could feel Bella's eyes staring at me, digging and searching. I wasn't sure what she was looking for or if she would find it.

The four of us raced through the forest. It was these very few moments, like this, where I could _almost_ be myself. I could let that primal, animalistic nature take over and become the predator - a vampire. There was no reading books, no school, no watching TV, no sorting through bills, no pretending to be human; this was vampire hour.

My eyes skirted rapidly in their sockets as I searched for the heard of deer that lived near by. Something sped past me and I glanced Edward disappearing into the trees with Bella trailing beside him. I removed my jacket, shirt and shoes and crouched down into a pouncing position.

Alice's sweet scent passed by me.

No more was the discreet, shy, polite Jasper.

I threw myself into a high-speed chase, passing through trees and shrubbery. The sounds of nature became alive as the inhabitants of the forest became aware of my presence. Fear reeked from each corner.

I could smell the warm, slightly bland scent of a lone deer that couldn't have been less than a mile away. The scent brought a low, guttural, snarl from me as I pounded through the ferns and without even having to look, pounced onto a full, grown male deer. It wouldn't have had time to see what took its life. It died instantly.

My mouth clenched over its neck as I hungrily drank. Part of me felt dejected and unsatisfied. Animal blood was bland, rusty and held parts of starch from the greenery they fed on.

It cooled too quickly.

-

"That's thirty-four dollars, thank you", I took the money from the small, plump lady and placed it in my pocket. Ms Harper was in her mid-forties with two children, an over-weight husband and a goal to regain her health and beauty.

I sniffed lightly. The smell of lasagne and French fries drizzled from her skin, her blood. _She would taste very salty_, I thought to myself as I gave her a hand-written receipt.

"There you go," I gave a smile, "we'll see you on your next appointment, Ms Harper."

"Oh, yes," she said enthusiastically, "and in that two weeks in between, I would have lost a lot of weight! You wont recognise me!"

We both laughed and I bid her good-bye. The door shut with a quick 'click!'

I slumped onto my couch and sighed. My stomach growled for that salty, red substance that ran through Ms Harper's veins.

Shaking my head, I stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Jenkins," I petted my tailless cat sitting on the kitchen counter. His blue and green eyes stared at me and he let out a deep meow. I frowned, replying, "I don't think I would have. She's one of my regulars."

Jenkins gave a more exaggerated meow.

"Ms Harper eats too many fatty foods, she would have been too salty for my taste," I sighed and opened the fridge. Salads, cheese, left-over's, cat food, milk, cordial and a few snacks. I stared at it with distaste and turned to Jenkins, "Maybe she would have been a good dinner."

If cat's could roll their eyes, Jenkins would have.

I shut the main door to the apartments and headed down the road to the supermarket on West 15th Street. The air was cool against my skin, yet everyone strolling in the evening light wore warm, water-proof jackets. People gazed at me as if I was crazy for not wearing one.

The air was damp. I gazed up at the heavy clouds. It would rain soon. Very soon. Lowering my eyes, I took a deep breath and braced myself for the gush of wind that carried the lingering, alluring smell of all the people on the street. My stomach growled. It was getting harder.

I hurried across a busy road and continued along a strip of closing stores. Life was getting harder and harder with everyday that passed. I had left my job at the salon because the constant amount of customers that passed through would make my stomach growl with hunger, my eyes change colour, my teeth become sharp and my mouth pool with venom. There was no way I would risk hurting someone and go into a killing frenzy in a busy salon.

I had discovered that eating 'human' food was becoming more difficult with every passing week. The smell of roast chicken and potatoes just wasn't as appetizing as it was two months ago. Now, my idea of a perfect meal was the neck of who ever was closest at the time. My human food intake wasn't always constant because I didn't need to eat three meals a day. Stubbornly, I forced myself to do it anyway.

The sliding doors opened for me and I hurried rushed towards the cold-meats section. I scooped up three large, bloody steaks and a variety of twelve kebabs and made way to the front of the store. Stopping where the pre-made salads were, I picked up a small pasta salad and a mixed garden salad.

Picking up the pace again, I was so involved with my getaway plan that I hadn't seen the huge, brick wall in front of me.

"Oh my gosh," I embarrassingly gushed, my hands fumbling to pick up my shopping, "I'm so sorry, I was in such a rush and -"

I stopped. My nose twitched as the familiar scent tickled my nostrils. My gaze lifted and I was staring into the eyes of a vampire. There stood a whopping mass of muscle, height and male. His skin was pale and almost glittering under the fluorescent lights, his hair black and cut short to his skull, his face angled and curved in all the right places and his eyes - a startling, warm honey-topaz.

How the hell did I not smell him, let alone not _see _him?!

"Hey, it's cool!" He said with a grin, "No problem. Here, let me help you."

He must have noticed that I had left a few of my items on the ground because I was staring at him and forgot all about them. He gathered my pasta salad and kebabs with one quick swoop and held them out to me.

"Thanks," I said with slight uncertainty. I tried to hide it with a smile. "I'll make sure to watch where I'm going next time."

His eyes lowered to my arms. Looking down, the plastic covering the steaks had snagged and blood dribbled onto my forearm. My eyes became wide. _Oh shit, shit, shit. Oh god. Fuck. I can__'__t take on a vampire that big! _

My eyes became even more wide as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood off my arm. He gave a handsome grin, "Just before it gets on your clothes. Blood is tricky to wash out."

My heart slowed down back to it's normal pace. He chuckled.

_Great_, I thought sourly to myself, _now he knows I was freaking out_.

I forced a smile, "Thanks again. It's not everyday someone cleans up after you."

The Hulk-Vampire smiled, "Like I said, it's cool. Hey," his eyes glanced towards the cashiers only a few metres away, "I'm just leaving too, so let me help you carry those to the counter."

Before I could protest, he had taken the steaks and kebabs and began walking towards the front of the store. I had to pick up my pace to keep up with him.

"So, you from around here?" He casually asked.

I gave a small nod, "Yeah. Not originally, though."

"Oh?"

"I moved here when I turned thirty," realisation dawned over me and I quickly said, "sorry, I mean thirteen," I gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm a bit out of it after running into a brick wall."

He gave a laugh and placed the meats onto the counter, "Fair enough. My name is Emmett, by the way."

"Dom", I replied.

"Nice to meet you", Emmett took my teeny-weeny hand into his big, giant palm. It was at that very second that I knew he felt my pulse in my wrist. His brow furrowed and he let go.

I walked by his side as we exited the supermarket. Emmett had been sneaking confused and curious glances at me every few seconds. His head snapped from side to side with unnatural super-speed. I could hear him taking an odd sniff or two also.

"It was nice meeting you, Emmett", I said politely as I began to walk away. A gust of wind sent my hair flying over my shoulder.

Emmett took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing with confusion and curiosity. "Yeah, you too."

Turning away, I clutched the paper bag to my chest and quickly glanced through the eyes of passer-by's. Emmett stood for a moment longer staring at my back before an amazingly pretty blond woman called out to him from a red convertible.

Emmett turned away and within a second, he was sitting next to the pretty woman in the convertible.

I stopped walking and pretended to be looking for something in my bag. Tilting my head, I concentrated on hearing their conversation.

"Did you find any?" The woman asked.

"Nah, we'll have to get some baseball's tomorrow morning," Emmett replied.

The woman gave an annoyed sighed, "Well, you can make Edward drive you because I can't be bothered to drive back and forth," her tone changed and she asked, "hey, who was that girl you were talking to?"

There was a moment of silence before Emmett replied, "She ran into me in one of the aisles. She smells weird."

My heart was pounding my chest. What was I suppose to do if they got out of the car and chased me? What if they tried to eat me? Who would look after Jenkins?!

The woman huffed, "Right. Like what?"

"I dunno, something like -" Emmett paused as if he was struggling to find the right words, " - like what lollies smell to humans."

"Lollies? Are you sure that wasn't the actual food in the store?"

"I'm sure," Emmett replied quickly, "I swear she smells sweet but also bitter, like vampire blood."

"Maybe you should tell Carlisle when we get back," the woman suggested, "you might be sick or something. I can't have my sweetheart sick."

Emmett chuckled, "Babe, I'm not sick. But seriously," his voice was slightly muffled as the woman started the engine and was reversing from her parking spot, "she smelt like lollies and vampires. Like, two different vampire covered in sugar."

As the red convertible sped past, two very curious and suspicious pair of vampire eyes stared at me.


	5. Submit

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They really do make a difference in how I approach a story. I hope that I still capture your attention because more and more will be revealed!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Submit

By the time I had reached home, my appetite was replaced with sickness. My skin felt like ice, my throat was dry and my eyes were wide with god-knows how many emotions. A buzzing noise had taken over my hearing.

I had gone most of my life avoiding other vampires unless I was at a club. Supernatural clubs had unspoken rules: respect the club and its employees, do not bite/feed without consent, clean up after yourself (feeding-wise), no drugs etc. Of course we had regular happenings in our night lives that were considered rude, absurd and illegal in a human club. For instance; nudity and sexual relations in pure view of inhabitants of the club.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sank into my couch. Jenkins immediately jump up next to me and rubbed his face against my arm.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I softly said to my loving cat, "my body is going haywire, I can't handle a simple situation with a big, friendly vampire!"

His large, almond eyes gazed into mine. Jenkins was conveying a simple answer:

_Do it_.

It made a lot of sense coming from a cat. A cat is a predator by nature whom, if somewhat domesticated, can be cared and looked after by an owner. In return, the cat will give you attention and love and although _you_ think _you_ own the cat, the cat thinks otherwise.

It will be stealthy, sneak outside, find something that's fluttering with life and proceed to resume a predatory position. It's eyes will become dilated with acute attention, it's sense of smell bringing in scents that were irrelevant only moments ago, and then it will seize the living creature in it's silent, life-snatching paws and clench its teeth over its neck - whether it was for fun or food. And once it's ultimate primal instinct is temporary subsided, it will return back home to curl up next to you, purring with content as you scratch the back of it's ear.

I was just like Jenkins.

The only difference was I kept fighting against what would be theoretically 'right', whilst Jenkins accepted his nature - an animal.

Although my stomach lurched from lack of food, Jenkins made no indication of leaving because of fear I would attack and eat him. I gave him a weak smile as he rubbed his face against my hand. Sickness suddenly ravaged my body.

"Oh!" I rushed to the kitchen sink and proceeded to vomit up red stomach acid and bits of food. Food that was not digesting anymore.

Sinking to the floor, I pulled my knees to my chest and whilst sobbing, calculated my options.

I needed to feed and feed fast. My body was rejecting human food like there was no tomorrow and I was doubting what nutritional value old, bloody steaks could give me anymore.

Tearing the plastic from the cold meat, I sunk my teeth into it and sucked hungrily. My stomach eased slightly yet it remained uncomfortable. Within moments, I threw the drained meat into the sink and devoured the next one. And just like that, I was unsatisfied.

I let my hands drop to my sides. It only took a moment for Jenkins to run over and start licking the blood from my finger tips. Part of me felt horribly disgusted, almost as if this was a gruesome scene from a movie where the psycho devours a human part and lets their pet eat the leftovers.

A dry chuckle escaped my lips.

Psychos are nothing compared to the things I have seen, the things I know, the things I am. Psychos are amateur stuff, the things you give a baby banshee to play with. In which the crazy-faced demon child will tear it apart effortlessly and give it to her hell-hound to chew on.

Reality is what everyone should be afraid of. _My_ reality.

-

I stared at Jenkins. He sat on the kitchen bench, gazing up at me with smiling eyes.

"Jenks, I don't want to do this," I began, "but I need to find a way to quench the thirst. Even just a little bit. I need to feed on something," I sighed as I turned and closed the door, "_someone_."

It was 3am so I was sure _The Hunger _would be full of all the nightly creatures humans fear. My heels clicked against the cool, wet pavement of Port Angeles' main road. The only sounds were a few passing cars and the gush of air when a Vampire sped past. As I neared the club, I could faintly pick up on the wolves becoming restless with excitement. I could feel eyes on me, eyes that belonged to all the things one as myself _should_ fear.

It was routine to be checked at the entrance then in the long corridor and lastly at the second entrance that led to the actual club itself. There were a lot of precautions.

The burly Vampire patted me down for anything that could cause potential harm to others and drugs. His hands lingered a little longer than they should have and my eyes lifted to meet his. He sneered at me, his incisors becoming long.

"You smell nice. So nice that I could eat you right here", he said with a thick accent. His eyes shone red into mine.

I pulled myself away from his lingering hands and for a moment I considered killing him and feeding right there, right now.

_No_, I reminded myself, _that would be stupid. You would never be allowed here again. This is the only place that makes a kick-ass Pina Colada in Port Angeles._

Instead, I stared him down. My eyes became a violent green with splashes of yellow. He appeared startled at the suddenly change and stepped aside to let thru the beaded curtain.

_Dom 1, Stupid-perverted-Bouncer 0._

Hit with heavy bass and the overwhelming smell of blood and sex, I suddenly found myself yearning for that single scent. That taste that sent me over the edge, the voice with the Southern twang and those hungry topaz eyes.

I sped into the heavy mass of grinding bodies and got myself the first new born I could find. Closing my eyes, I brought the Vampires hips to mine and let the music take control of my movements. My fingertips pressed violently against their hips and I heard a pained hiss escape their mouth. I hadn't seen if it were a she or he.

It didn't matter.

I had succumb to my instincts.

Centring my senses on the body pressed against mine, I could smell the fresh human blood splattered on their torn clothes, the lingering smell of violent sex mixed with death. The blood pulsing through their veins.

Yes, this was the one.

My nails dug into the Vampires collar bone and then another pained hiss. Blood had pooled under my nails and I slipped the fingers into my mouth and used my tongue to lick it out from under my nails. Venom watered into my mouth. It was a cocktail of blood and drugs. It was spicy with a hit of menthol. Not exactly my poison of choice, but it would do.

Overwhelmed with the bloodlust, I blindly led the newborn out the backdoor and into the cold, clammy arms of immediate death.

-

"Jasper", Alice said in a soft, uncertain voice. Fear and confusion.

I turned my gaze to her. I had been sitting in the study, deep in thought. My mind was racing with thoughts, memories, wants. I didn't even hear her come up stairs.

"What's wrong?"

She stood in the doorway dressed in a grey bell dress with silver lining and a pair of silver ballet flats. A black ribbon with the family crest decorated her delicate neck. Alice looked like an image one could only dream of.

Alice was silent.

"Alice," I stood, suddenly concerned, "what is it?"

Her emotions read as scared yet somewhat…accepting?

"We need to go to Port Angeles", she suddenly said.

I furrowed my brow, "Why? Has something happened? Have you seen a vision?"

Alice was reluctant to answer. I had never seen Alice so off-beat, so hesitant to tell me something. We were best friends, lovers. We told each other everything.

She suddenly forced a smile, "I heard about this great club out there for people like us. I think we should check it out."

All I could do was stare at her with uncertainty. One moment she was wound up, fearful, scared and accepting and now she was excited? Keen? Determined?

All I could do was nod. "What ever you want, love."

Alice disappeared downstairs.


	6. Bad Choices and Uneasy Meetings

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and anyone who added this onto their story alert! I hope everyone likes this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bad Choices and Uneasy Meetings

I'm sure that no human on the street could comprehend what the gush of air that passed them at unnatural speed was, yet it was a 'human' thing to sense danger and to leave immediately, even if the blur that almost sent them onto their backsides was unknown to them.

My mind was screaming at me, my mouth was pooling with so much venom that I had spat twice in the few seconds it took us (me and the filthy, drug-ridden food I was about to eat) to leave the club and disappear in an alley-way two blocks down. I had to restrain myself from throwing the new born down and ripping it to shreds just so I could taste whatever was left of the human he/she/it had fed on sometime before. I wasn't interested in the vampires blood, I was interested in the new blood that hadn't converted to it's own just yet. I could still smell it.

A glance of my late dinner told me that the vampire was androgynous looking. It's features were that of a young boy or girl that hadn't reached the changes of puberty, large doe eyes and soft auburn curls that bounced down past the soft shell of pale, curved ears and rested just at the devilish, tainted lips.

A flat chest, the sweet lines of a well-contoured collar bone where a main artery disappeared under white skin.

"You wanna play?" The androgynous vampire asked. Even the voice was unisex.

A snarl escaped my lips and for that split second, I let my true intentions show. It was then, the new born knew what I wanted. I wanted it's blood. I wanted it dead.

It let out a hideous cry and threw itself at me in a flurry of snapping teeth and clawed nails. The force was so strong that we both flew into the brick wall behind us with shattering 'thud!'

It's teeth snapped at my throat and I found myself struggling to keep the now _feathered_ thing off me. My eyes met the once almost angelic features of the vampire new born and I was greeted with skin meshed with brown and white feathers. The bridge of it's nose began to morph forward and into the mouth. Pain shot up my arm and I glanced down to see it's fingers had become talons.

Fuck.

Letting out a battle cry, I used all my power to push the vampire-eagle-thing off me. I let the primal instincts take over. Teeth becoming sharper, nails longer and all my senses off the rails that I was tingling with adrenaline, I threw myself at the horrid thing.

In my rapid movements, I had managed to take a chunk of flesh and feathers from it's chest. The blood oozed from its gaping wound and the scent was now a lot clearer. Different.

Hope told me that the wound was bad enough to cause the thing to back up. Wrong.

I had mistaken the cry it let out only moments ago for an attack cry. A cry that warned me that it was going to put up a fight. What I didn't realise was it was also a cry for help. A cry that brought two other pissed off Vamp-Birds.

Shock.

I knew I wasn't strong because I hadn't had a real feed since…him. And especially when I was attacked from three different angles.

I managed to grab the grey Birdy by the arm (wing?), ducked under said arm so I was now behind its body and ripped it from the socket. It gave an ear-piercing cry. My gaze drifted to the blood spurting from where its arm was once attached.

Nothing mattered anymore. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears and all my senses centring…just for that sweet, fulfilling liquid ruby.

Reality dawned on me in the form of a huge push that sent me skidding across the ground and into the brick wall that I had relations with before. My senses were so off centre that an overly welcomed slap from the wall to the back of me head pretty much did it.

The hunger had taken over my body. My vision had become doubled. There were now six birds and not the nice kind that flutter around Sylvester's head in Looney Tunes.

A blur of gold hair and topaz eyes. The smell of country, forest, memory…it was him.

A cool hand lifted my head. Soft, gold eyes met mine. Just for a moment.

"Dominique?" That accent. Had I the energy to give a girlish giggle, I would have.

"Sweetness," he forced my eyes open and a flicker, the image he saw, crossed my eyesight. My face was battered and bruised. Purple bruises circled my eyes. Oh god, my eyes. They were pale yellow-green, almost as if the life was burning out. The candle was dying. "You need to listen to me," his voice was phasing in and out, "your body can't handle the stress of the hunger any more. It's going into emergency mode."

My head drooped to the side, but he brought it up with hands on either side of my face.

"Dominique, you need to stay awake!" His accent was becoming thicker. I smiled. Well, I'm not sure if my mouth actually smiled. I was becoming numb. "Your body is killing itself," he said desperately, "it's eating itself in an attempt to survive!"

"B-b…" It didn't come out how I had hoped but we all knew that I needed blood.

It was warm. It lingered on my lips, then drizzled down my chin. Then a drop fell down the curve of my slightly open mouth and landed on my tongue. Then another. And another.

Teeth piercing flesh, my mind, body and soul were suddenly overwhelmed with the taste, smell and feel of _his_ blood. Images flew through my mind but I paid hardly any attention. My body was regenerating, taking the blood instead of itself.

A distant hiss. My eyes flew open and I threw his wrist away from me. Flashing lights blinded my vision. Sounds came thundering down and I screamed from shock. Through my jilted vision, I could see him holding his wrist and speaking to a small, pixie looking girl. She was holding something long that was flailing wildly. I couldn't hear a single thing they were saying because of the roaring sound in my ears.

Ha. I make some bad decisions, ay?

-

I was lucky to have found her at that very moment. Had Alice and I arrived a moment later, she would have been killed by those Vampires. Yes, they were Vampires. It took a moment for us to realise, but the three of them were a mutated strain of the Vampire gene. We had seen it before.

Carlisle had once show us parts of the world where the habitat and circumstances had altered the way the Vampire 'disease' could adapt to it's human host. Well, once human. Sometimes it's the humans own unique ability that it glorified and brought over when they become a Vampire. Sometimes the 'gift' they are given is due to the life they lived. Sometimes their so-called 'gift' isn't as great as they thought.

It wasn't hard to scare the three Vampires away. Dom had already taken one of their arms off and now that two other Vampires had come to her aid, the three feathered villains hissed and disappeared into the night.

New born or not, three older Vampires (and half Fae) would give them a run for their money. Or blood.

"Dominique?"

It was an odd thing to witness a creature destroying itself. They become rapidly pale and clammy, their eyes lose colour and their skin and flesh sink inwards so they appear gaunt and frail. It's like watching old age creep up on fast-forward.

When we found her, she had started the process. It was slow and fast, all at the same time. Her hair was losing its shine, her golden skin was turning papery, her animal eyes becoming lifeless. And I could see she was putting up a fight. It was like watching a TV with bad reception. The colour in her eyes would bounce back and forth - highlighter green then an off, pastel emerald, then a flicker of highlighter green again, only to be replaced by a longer shade of pastel that appeared more and more lifeless.

"Sweetness," I had kept her face levelled with mine. I could smell her blood. My hand brushed over the back of her head and I gasped. Her skull had shattered, yet there was hardly any blood for a wound as great as that. "You need to listen to me," I had said loudly and clearly, "your body can't handle the stress of the hunger any more. It's going into emergency mode."

Her head lolled to one side. "Dominique, you need to stay awake!" My voice was becoming shakier with every word. "Your body is killing itself," I had to say it as blunt as I could, "it's eating itself in an attempt to survive!"

"B-b…" Her lips barely moved.

I looked over my shoulder at Alice, who stood motionless a few feet away. Her eyes watched carefully as I mulled my choices over. The arm she held in one hand with an iron grip twitched and flailed. She gave no indication of strain.

I bit down. Hard.

It took a second or two for her body to realise what I was offering. But when it did, she dug her nails into my wrist and let her teeth clamp down. Dom sucked hungrily and I expected her to. In less than fifteen seconds, she had consumed more than one could expect. The pain of her nails and teeth had slowly disappeared. The lose of blood was making me numb.

Dom suddenly threw my arm away. She pushed it away with such strength that I almost fell back into Alice. Alice stayed where she was, her expression unreadable.

We managed to get her into the backseat of the car. Dom was unresponsive, jittery, phasing in and out. Alice had opened the boot and put the flailing arm in there, quickly shutting it so it couldn't escape.

"You should sit in the back with her," Alice suddenly said, "if she passes out or wakes up from the shock, she's going to be a lot to handle if we're both sitting in the front."

The tone of her voice was strange. It held no real emotion. She was sinply stating something. I couldn't read her. I nodded.

Dom muttered to herself. Her muscles would tense up then suddenly relax. Her eyes were so bright with colour that I could have compared it to a glow-stick. She would turn to look at me and just when I thought she would say something, she turn away and either pass out or start to tense up again.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" I asked Alice.

Alice had been silent for the past ten minutes. She didn't seem cold, but she wasn't warm either. I caught her eyes in the mirror.

"I'm not sure," her voice was neutral, "I can't get sight on her at all. Maybe she is changing?"

My brow furrowed. "Changing? She's half Fae."

Alice's eye twitched. "Yes, but anything that is hybrid is hard to predict - with or without the gift of sight. You saw those Vampires with feathers," she wriggled her nose in disgust, "the only reason I saw that this was going to happen was because -"

Dom gave a slight moan and fluttered her eyes. Both Alice and I were on high alert because we had no idea how Dom would react once she snapped out of it.

Dom stared into the back of Alice's head then blinked hard several times. She took several deep breaths and turned her gaze to me. Gone were the crazy, fluoro eyes and back with the soft, brown orbs.

"Talk to her", Alice said.

"Sweetheart," I said slowly, "how are you feeling?"

Pause. Then, "I feel like a horse shit."

I huffed. "Well then, at least you feel something. You've been in and out for about half an hour now."

"We almost lost you", Alice said softly.

Dom turned to see Alice. For a second, I thought she would recoil in fear or maybe even go into attack-mode. Instead, she introduced herself.

"My name is Dominque." She extended a hand.

Alice simply nodded. "I know. My name is Alice. Jasper is my husband."


	7. Hygiene?

**A/N: Heya people! Sorry about the huge delay in updates. My comp went all funny for a while because my brother killed it by playing too much Runescape and watching too many youtube vids. I'm also sorting out my Visa stuff 'cos I'm going to New York for a summer camp in June - late August. Busy, busy. busy!**

**It's short but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: I belong outside

Needless to say, I was mildly numb. I had known of Alice, Jasper's wife of many years. She was the prettiest thing I had ever seen - petite, fit figure, large doe eyes, soft, pink lips. The jilted flashback images I had seen had given her beauty no justice.

Jasper tensed, ever so slightly. He may have expected me to be upset, angry, jealous. I wasn't sure how I felt. I hadn't seen Jasper in months and I had told myself he had become nothing but memory.

Lowering my eyes, I looked at the already healing cuts on my arms and legs. My skin was stained with blood - most likely my own and those horrid creatures.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

Alice brought her eyes back to the mirror, "I saw you in trouble. It was all blurry though, bits and pieces I had seen over the past few days. We would have arrived earlier if I had worked it out a little bit quicker."

I gave a small smile, "Thank you."

Jasper's eyes burnt holes into my face. He had been solidly staring at me for the duration of the drive to Forks. I wasn't sure if he was shocked to see me, in awe of the fact that I was still alive or just overall dumbfounded. Whatever it was, the intensity of his stare was causing me to feel uneasy. My nails dug holes into the suave, leather seats.

We arrived at the Cullen residence quickly - especially after Alice had silently sped the whole way back. The Cullen's home was outside Forks and slightly within the lush, green forest. Their driveway led from a small dirt road and curled up several hills for about two-hundred metres before ending at the stunning house. Once you were at the top of the driveway, all you could see were the large, earth-scented trees and the moist greenery of shrubs and ferns. And if I sniffed carefully, the slight scent of large game tickled my nose.

I stepped out of the car and Jasper closed the door for me. Our eyes met for a moment and I knew we would be having a very long talk soon. There was a lot of explaining to be done.

It wasn't until my feet touched the cool, tiled balcony that I realised how messed up I was. My dress had been torn away and my panties and bra were out for the entire world to see. My hair was dishevelled beyond repair and my entire face and body was covered in dried blood.

I was wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even see the Vampire woman rush out and gently place a huge blanket over my shoulders.

"You poor thing," she said in a warm voice and I found myself staring into her lovely, topaz eyes, "you've taken on the worst of our kind and they got you good. Hurry, come inside."

I was ushered inside without another word. As soon as the door closed behind me, I wanted to turn right back around and stand outside. Their house was immaculate. Huge, white walls, exquisite furniture, wall-sized bookcases, a stunning grand piano, navy leather couches, a large plasma screen TV - and that was just in the front room.

My dirty, dried-blood, feral-looking self belonged outside in the mud.

I was seated on the couch and I found myself wishing I was somewhat cleaner. Jasper and Alice sat next to me.

"This is Esme," Alice introduced the other woman with topaz eyes and honey hair, "I guess you could say she's the one we turn to for our motherly needs."

"I would shake your hand," I murmured as my eyes met hers, "but they're a bit dirty."

Esme took my hand without hesitation, "It's fine, Dominique. My husband, Carlisle, is coming now to check on you."

I smelt him before I saw him. There is a difference in each Vampire scent. Some resemble a musky scent, others smell like earth or water and some even smell like living plants - flowers, ferns, trees. Just like everything else in the world, it's individual.

Carlisle moved at human pace as he came down the hardwood stairs with a small bag of what I assumed were bandages. He politely introduced himself and I couldn't help but feel immediate respect for him.

"It doesn't look like you've got any major open wounds," he stated as he checked my head, torso, arms and legs, "you've healed very quickly. In less than an hour, which is something quite remarkable for a half breed."

I rose my brow at him.

Carlisle eyes met mine and he quickly added, "I'm sorry if that offended you. It's not everyday we meet someone who spawns from two different breeds."

"No, it's fine," I shrugged, "It's not everyday you meet a family of 'vegetarian' Vampires."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you still have a sense of humour after what has happened."

I gazed at Esme and Carlise. Did they already know? About me and Jasp -

"Those creatures were horrid," Alice suddenly said, "weird, unnatural things happen with the Vampire gene when it's played with."

"What did they look like?" Esme asked.

As Alice began to retell the events in great detail, I pursed my lips and stared at the Rubick's cube styled rug at my feet. I could still smell the wretched, pungent scent of drugs, feathers and blood. Blood that made me feel like gagging.

"I think Dom might want to clean up", Jasper's politely intervened Alice. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn't look up at him.

"Oh, of course!" Esme brought me to my feet and I was suddenly ushered upstairs.

I didn't really pay attention to what the upstairs looked like. My mind was trying to comprehend everything that had happened in the past few hours. I met two random Vampires in the supermarket, my body rejected animal blood because I was past starving and heading towards dying, I stupidly went out looking for some new born to feed on, picked the worst of the bunch, almost died from a double attack, was saved by Jasper and his _wife_ and now I'm at the Cullen's place about to put on some of Esme's Dolce and Gabbana clothes.

Sometimes I wish I made the right decisions.

"Dominique?" Esme's voice floated back to me.

I let out a gush of air, not realising that I had been holding my breath.

"Yes, that's fine. I don't want to ruin all your clothes", I said as my eyes almost popped out of my head. Esme had placed possibly the most expensive pieces of material in my grotty hands as if they were a pair of $5 flannels.

"All your cleaning necessities are already in the bathroom," Esme explained as she then led me out of her extravagant bedroom and to another door in the hallway, "take as long as you need."

With a soft smile, she left me to start the long and strenuous clean-up.

* * *

**Any feedback would be great :)**


	8. Sometimes Silence is the Key

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while but my computer died, so I've been writing the old fashioned way - pen and paper. Typing was much easier...**

* * *

"Who is she?" Carlise's voice broke the silence.

Jasper's eyes bore holes into the floor. He could feel the deep, penetrating eyes of his family members searching his face for answers.

"She's a friend I met a few months back," he slowly began, "I met her while I was out in Port Angeles one night."

Alice's expression was hard to read. Part of Jasper felt the need to pour the truth out for everyone to see, but what could he say? No one else truly knew the difficulties he and Alice had been suffering over the past few months. They kept it all smiles to keep the peace.

"What were you doing by yourself in a busy town, Jasper?" Esme's voice was tinted with concern. His family always had this underlying hesitation about Jasper's self control.

Jasper knew it was a struggle for him to contain himself.

"I know it's very unlike me," Jasper replied, "but I needed to get out for bit. I needed to get out of routine."

Alice met his eyes with a steady gaze. She knew what he was talking about. It had been a while since they had been truthful with the rest of their family members. Jasper pondered whether to explain the situation to Esme and Carlisle - but Alice's gaze said _no_, _not yet_.

She suddenly smiled. "I think she seems lovely! Sure she was a mess, but it'll be great having someone new around!"

There was the Alice he knew and loved.

"Maybe one of us should check up on her?" Esme suggested.

"Jasper," Alice said quickly, "she seems most comfortable with you. Go see if she's alright."

Jasper stood still for a moment, caught off guard but slowly turned away and walked up the stairs.

His mind was buzzing. Too many things had happened at once and he wasn't sure how to explain the situation to his family - or even to himself! He wasn't even sure how much of his side of the situation Alice knew. She had withdrawn her 'sight' from him a few months ago.

Jasper followed the soft sounds of Dominque until he reached the bathroom door.

"Dom?" He tapped lightly on the door, "do you need any assistance?"

He could hear the downpour from the shower head like it was right against his ear. There was no direct sound of Dom moving around, cleaning or changing. Jasper listened carefully until he could hear the offbeat sound of droplets falling out of time. Slow, sliding, dangling dangerously before the weight became too much and the droptlet fell to the shower floor.

Jasper was sure Dom knew he was standing outside of the bathroom.

He tapped lightly again.

No response.

Slowly opening the door, steam poured out into the hallway behind him. The bathroom was shrouded with hot steam but it didn't affect his senses what so ever. Looking around, he found Esme's clothes folded neatly and placed on the floor. Almost as if Dom hadn't even looked at what Esme had given her.

Hesitantly, Jasper's eyes wandered to the open shower.

It was a large, double shower head cubicle. There were no sliding glass doors or curtains, but a melted glass panel that extended from the ground to halfway from the roof. It was designed to strategically cover the person(s) showering without hiding there faces.

Both the showers were on, yet Dom was not standing under them. As he moved closer, the shape of a small, young woman was curled up in the corner of the cubicle.

Dom was still dressed in her torn clothes, her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes staring into nothing. Water drizzled down her forehead, sliding on the bridge of her nose, swinging dangerously on the tip before falling onto the tiled floor.

Jasper knelt down, ignoring the spray of water and brought her eyes to his.

"Dom? Darlin', are you ok?" His voice was a soft baritone to her ears.

Focus appeared in her eyes and he suddenly realised some of the droplets on her face smelt like salt. She had been crying.

"I don't know what to do," Dom whispered, "all I can see is those - those things! Those horrible bird things -"

"They're gone now", Jasper reassured but Dom continued.

"No," she rubbed at her face, hard, "no, you don't understand. They are unclean! Unnatural. Half breed. Like me."

Jasper realised that Dom was in turmoil - fear, sadness, anger, shock. But she was not one of those lowly creatures who messed with genetics.

"Sweetness," Jasper crouched in front of her. Even at this level, his tall, lean frame still towered over her fragile body, "you are not like those horrible things. You were born with exceptional power, grace, skill and even better - a good heart. You are nothing like those disgusting pill-popping assholes who try to create some stupid new breed."

He looked hard into her eyes and suddenly noticed - part of her left eye had specks of lime green appearing, almost as if it was slowly changing.

"I know," she had realized Jasper staring, "it's the change in my body. It's a slow process, but the Vampire in me is winning."

"Can you make the choice?"

She pursed her lips. Another tear rolled down her cheek. Without notice, Jasper caught it with his index finger and placed the droplet in his mouth. The salty water tingled on his tongue before disappearing.

To a human, they would have never been able to differentiate the tear from the regular drops of water.

Dom slowly pushed herself onto her knees so she was only an inch away from Jasper. He could feel the heat radiating from her body - it was different from the hot water. Her body heat was direct, pulses and bursts of warmth.

Dom buried her face in his chest, his wet shirt sticking to her face.

And she cried.

Jasper cradled her shaking body as her tears poured freely.

It was a while before Jasper found himself sitting on the study room floor. Dom was seated with her back to him as he gently dried her hair with a towel. There hadn't been much talking. Jasper wasn't sure if it was the right time to talk about…well, their situation, her situation, his and Alice's situation - just to name a few.

He began to braid her hair down the middle of her back.

Dom lifted the small mirror and stared at her reflection. Her skin was always smooth, but now it appeared more plump, revitalised, almost perfect. Her lashes appeared thicker, fuller, longer. The few scars her body had aquired over time seemed to fade into her caramel skin.

Tilting the mirror, she caught Jasper's reflection. His expression was soft, yet his eyes showed intense concentration as his fingers wove through her damp hair. Jasper still wore his damp clothes, yet it did not bother him. His blond hair was almost dry and sat nicely in a mass of slightly unruly curls. And then his warm, honey eyes met hers.

"I wish my eyes would make up their mind," Dom suddenly said and studied her reflection with utmost attention, "they look kind of sickly with patches of green."

"I think they are unique", Jasper's deep voice sent a shiver up her spine just as he tied a band around the end of the braid.

Dom turned so she now faced Jasper.

"You should change, your clothes are still wet."

Jasper had allowed Dom to get change and was keen to ensure that she was warm and dry and had not fallen into shock again.

Jasper smiled, "It's not like I can catch a cold, love."

Dom smiled briefly then sighed.

Jasper frowned. "What?"

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we", Dom didn't phrase it like a question. It was a statement.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, we do."

* * *

**Sorry I cut it off there! It starts to get real good! I'm talking 'sneak-behind-the-library-and-doing-naughty-stuff' good! Hold on tight!**


	9. Getting to know you

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! It's pretty long! Sorry for any spelling mistake, since i proof-read my own writing. Sometimes I just miss things!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Getting to know you…

I could smell her scent like it was the oxygen I breathed. I didn't know how I felt about it. It was an alluring scent, the Fairy in her drew creatures towards her. It was a sweet smell of green apples and cinnamon. It made me think of Apple Crumble.

_The same Apple Crumble my mother used to make for me._

Then there was this spice…I couldn't be sure what it was, but it was becoming stronger. I assumed it was the Vampire in her. It wasn't off putting but it was a scent that magnified the uniqueness in her.

I was sure humans were drawn to her also.

She barely said a word to me after our brief conversation in the bathroom. I could still taste the salt, smell the salt in my clothes. It was a strange thing for me - no one in my family could produce tears. Dom was the first person I had comforted from tears in a very long time. I'd forgotten what it was like to be the shoulder to cry on.

When she had seemed well enough to stand, I switched the showers off. Reaching for the large, fluffy white towels, she remained standing in the cubicle. Her tattered clothes clung to her womanly figure. I kept my eyes away.

I wrapped her in the towel and told her to stand still for a second. Searching through some drawers, I found a black hair clip.

"It wont drip onto your back this way", I said as I gathered her long, dark hair, twirled it into a knot and used the clip to secure it to the back of her head.

The humidity in the bathroom was intense. Although it wasn't so strong as when the showers were on, her scent was beginning to overwhelm me. My tongue traced along my teeth and I was reminded of that night in Port Angeles.

Her head was lowered and the lovely curve of her neck and shoulders called to me. She had tasted wonderful that night. Of all the sweetest things to ever tantalize my tastebuds, her mixed cocktail blood was the most memorable.

I blinked hard. Guilt. I shouldn't be thinking this when she is so vulnerable. Just this young, confused, glorious creature standing in a towel in front of me.

"I'll let you get changed", I gave her a courteous nod and turned away.

"Wait!" Dom's hand was tightly around my wrist - almost as if it were her lifeline.

Her eyes were full of fear, despair, loneliness. I didn't have to feel her emotions to know that was there.

"I'm just going into the hallway to wait for you," I reassured her, "ain't nothing gonna hurt you, darlin'."

A smile crept up her lips. Amusement. Calm.

I took her to the closest room - the study. It was actually Carlisle's room of history, but I was sure no one would be needing it anytime soon. She stood in the middle of the room, her eager eyes watching and taking in her surroundings - never missing a single detail.

She sat down on the Persian rug in the middle of the room. I almost indicated to the large, plush sofa beside her but thought against it. If she had wanted to sit there, she would have.

Not knowing how to respond to her actions, I sat behind her and began to dry her hair. I half expected her to lash out but she merely lifted a small mirror she had taken from the bathroom and studied herself.

"I wish my eyes would make up their mind," Dom broke the silence, her voice soft, "they look kind of sickly with patches of green."

"I think they are unique", I replied as I finished the braid.

She turned to face me.

"You should change, your clothes are still wet." Concern.

"It's not like I can catch a cold, love."

Dom smiled briefly then sighed.

I frowned. "What?"

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we", Dom didn't phrase it like a question. It was a statement.

"Yes, we do."

Dom chewed her lip thoughtfully then said, "Go get changed. I'll wait here. Then we can talk."

I left at human speed - not wanting to give off the wrong impression. I let out a scoff. Impressions? The first time we met, I was looking for a meal. She was following her nose. Her hunger.

Impressions just didn't seem to apply to us.

Alice met me in the hallway. She didn't seem shocked to see my hair and clothes wet. If anything, she seemed…_relieved_?

"Jasper," Alice followed me into our room, "how is she doing? I was worried she would bottle it all up. Did she say anything?"

I went to my closet and gathered some grey jeans, briefs and a black button up shirt. "Yes, a little," I answered as I threw the wet clothes into the hamper, "but she doesn't know about us. She has no idea."

Alice gave a small, reassuring smile. "Jazz, it's ok. She'll come to realise - just like the rest of our family. Rosalie might not take it so well, but she isn't accepting of change. She'll get used to it."

"Why wont you tell me?"

Alice sighed. "I want to, I really do. But even I don't know what's going to happen. I've seen two different things - both have their ups and downs, but it all works out. I just don't see the final outcome."

I looked at the petite creature before me. Alice was in a good place at the moment.

"Am I allowed to know how long I have?" Alice's visions were never 100% correct. But knowing as much as we could helped.

"Roughly Christmas, so a bit more than six months," she suddenly frowned, "Esme and Carlisle wont be happy that I'm missing Christmas. Who will decorate the house? Oh, I might make some plans sooner with an organiser, just so no one will worry about the decorations…"

I chuckled as I left the room and headed towards the study. Alice would be preoccupied for the rest of the night. I glanced at the Rolex on my wrist - just going on 2am.

Dom was standing with her back to the door when I returned. Esme's clothes seemed to drape her petite body. The sleeves hung gathered at her elbows as she lifted her arms to pull a book from the large bookshelf. I watched as she lifted onto her tip-toes, balancing like a cat on a string.

"There are so many books", she said.

I leaned against the doorframe, my arms crossed over my chest. "Yes, Carlisle loves his literature. Most of us do," she turned to face me, the book held against her chest like a lifeline, "many of those are originals."

"This one is about ancient folklore," her gaze lowered to the mahogany cover, "I'd like to read this sometime. Maybe I'll learn something about my kind."

"Sure, you can borrow it. Carlisle wont mind." I smiled and made my way to the couch. Dom placed the book on the desk and sat across from me, crossing her legs and gazing at me.

"So what's the deal, Jasper?" Her voice was demanding, seeking answers, "I found you, lost you, I'm dying and _you_ and _Alice_ save me? Sorry if that's rude, but I'm confused as hell."

Her emotions were buzzing with confusion, annoyance and even slight amusement. "I'm not sure how to explain everything," I began slowly, "Alice has told me now is not the time to discuss."

Her brow furrowed. "Alice, your wife, told you that I can't know what's the dealio?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but Alice and I have been together for a very long time but something's don't last forever," I could see the frown lines lessening, "Alice can see different outcomes in the future, but they are always subject to change if the individuals involved change their mind."

"So, in a way she's a psychic, but not 100%?"

"She is accurate in terms of the definite decisions and choices made by whom the vision is about," I replied, "make sense?"

Dom thoughtfully chewed her lip then asked, "Feel free to not verify this with an answer, but what happened between you and me in Port Angeles - does Alice know?"

Hesitation.

I nodded. "Yes. She knew it would happen."

Dom's expression was hard to read. She was good at masking her emotions on her face and body language. Defence mechanism, perhaps.

"And she was the one who knew I was in trouble and set out to help me?"

I nodded once more.

Her shoulders slumped, "Jasper, I don't understand this. She's your _wife_! She knew _we_ had been intimate! And not to mentioned you're supposed to be a vegetarian, yes?"

Dominque's annoyance and frustration was rising with every word.

I attempted to send a wave of calm towards her but her expression hardened instantly. "I want to understand what's going on, Jasper, I don't wanna be drug-induced by your ability!"

Licking my lips, I apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm just very used to having to calm a house of Vampires who have forbidden urges like any other living creature."

She relaxed slightly and shook her head, "No, it's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just confused right now."

Without thinking, I placed my hand over hers. Dom's eyes met mine. "Everything will pan out and become clear. Even I don't really know what's going on, but Alice assures me that if you stay with us, the better of both outcomes will follow through. Everything will be fine, darlin'."

A slow, smile appeared on her features. "Your accent pops in and out, ya know?"

I grinned. "Yes, it tends to do that. I try to hide it when in public, but it does seem to slip out when I'm comfortable enough to not think about it."

She chuckled. "I like it. You shouldn't hide your roots. Can you hear my accent?"

I tilted my head slightly. "A bit. Where are you originally from?"

"I spent most of my life in Australia. That's when I was more Fae. It wasn't so hard not to sparkle."

"When did you move to the gloomiest part of the world?"

"Ten years ago. I never fully picked up on the American accent, but I seem to pull it off most of the time."

"Say 'Aussie'." I asked.

She furrowed her brow then said, "Ozzie."

I laughed. "You _are _Australian. You say Ozzie!"

Dom grinned then asked, "How do you say it then?"

"Ah-see."

Dom burst out into laughter. The annoyance, anger, frustration, sadness had disappeared. She radiated happiness, enjoyment, comfort. We both laughed until she gave a sigh and a lazy smile.

"So, for my well-being, yours and your families, all I have to do is stay here?" She asked while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Tomorrow, can we go back to my place and get some of my stuff?" Dom hopefully asked.

I rose an eyebrow. "When we first met, I could smell an animal scent on you…"

Dom chewed her lip then smiled. "Stuff, pets, same thing."

I wondered how the rest of the family would feel about having a half Fae, half Vamp living in our house with a pet cat…


End file.
